


［RPS］塞壬 (下) ( NC-17，恐怖寵物店AU (沒這回事)， Gerry受！(老大我愛你)

by dollyeh



Category: no one - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh
Summary: 純肉注意，用詞粗俗注意，老大是受注意，OOC的天雷注意，不喜RPS的請自主避雷。





	

疼….這真的太疼了……被硬生生撐開的疼痛讓Gerry忍不住開口求饒，但他整個人被緊緊壓在牆上抖得彷彿秋天裡的落葉，所有的求饒都被疼痛給堵在了喉嚨裡，整個昏黃的空間裡只剩下曖昧低沉的悶哼喘氣，整個人都壓貼在他背上的塞壬一點都沒有要放過他的意思，沸騰在塞壬天性裡的慾望與熱血逼迫Keller追逐並標記他看上的任何雌性，即使他很清楚現在被他壓在牆上的是個人類男性，那也不能阻止他佔有這個人類的強烈渴望，奶白色的皮膚上閃著被汗水浸溼的光澤，菸灰色的巨大翅膀安分的服貼在Keller的背後，塞壬浮著青筋的肉刃正在緩緩的沒入Gerry從來沒有人碰觸過的後穴。

粗大的肉刃終於完整的沒入了眼前這個男人的肛口，Keller難以忍耐的微微向後撤出一點之後再用力的向前頂送，而這舉動讓很不好受的Gerry終於把疼痛咒罵出口，「操你的…」但也只能是這種程度的咒罵罷了，其中一隻奶白色的大手緊緊的鉗著他的後頸，幾乎快要將Gerry的整個上身都壓進牆裡，而另一隻手則是以同樣驚人的力氣扣著他的腰胯，固定住已經沒什麼力氣支撐自己的人類，單薄的襯衫無力的掛在Gerry的肩膀上搖晃著，身後塞壬的喘息聲貼附在他的耳後低沉又沙啞，潮濕的氣息在人類敏感的耳後跟受了傷的後頸處來回，更讓人難以忍受的是體內將他狠狠撐開到極限的摩擦。

後頸上的壓力倏然變輕的Gerry還來不及鬆口氣，身後那個非人的傢伙就抓住了他另一邊的腰胯，並且在將他的下身往後扯的同時，兇猛的把陰莖頂到了最深處，尺寸驚人的兇器流氓似的輾壓過體內最敏感的那個突起，原本強忍的疼痛與不適在瞬間變成了爆炸性的快感，Gerry覺得眼前一陣白光閃過心臟飛快地超速工作著，所有的知覺在一瞬間被白噪音屏閉了，沒等他緩過神來身後的塞壬就開始了激烈的抽插，Gerry沒能忍住一直壓抑住的聲音，他尖銳的抽氣聲中揉進了低啞的呻吟，聽力很好的Keller十分滿意於自己接收到的來自人類對於欲望的反饋，原本緊扣在人類腰胯上的那些手指像是有個人意志似的，一手往後抓上了Gerry柔韌圓翹正被他狠狠撞擊的臀肉，一手則往上滑過人類算得上寬闊健壯的整個背部，粗暴的撕掉礙事的襯衫之後Keller整個胸口黏糊的貼到了這個人類的背上。

唔嗯…人類的聲音雖然沒有殺傷力，但是能激起塞壬對於征服的渴望，Keller的手在滑過人類的整個背部之後，那些被他控制的好好的人類手指攀上了Gerry下顎那裡既柔軟又粗糙的皮膚，敏感的指尖輕巧在滿是鬍渣的下頷處遊走，他能感覺到充滿男性氣息的下顎線條，也能感覺到柔軟的皮膚觸感，更可以清楚的透過層層的軟組織感受到底下奔流的血液與焦灼的呼吸，分別通過血管跟氣管時的聲音，Keller貪婪的將嘴唇貼到人類的頸側，顏色鮮豔而濕潤的舌尖沿著血液流動的方向，探索到了Gerry因為喘氣而張開的嘴，Keller的手指滑上了人類粗糙如細毛絨的下顎，強迫對方接受他唇舌間的強取，Gerry低嗚一聲沒能抗拒那帶著香甜的唇舌交纏。

Gerry覺得自己整個人都被包裹在慾望的手心裡，即便他的面前就是一面冰冷堅硬的牆，他也只能注意到身後不斷深入侵犯攪動輾壓的慾望，他只是個普通的人類他怎麼可能抵抗的了來自慾望本身的輾壓呢？Gerry眨了眨眼睛沒有再抗拒塞壬頂開他的牙關掃蕩他整個口腔的舉動，腦袋裡彷彿密室一樣將他包裹住的白噪音如潮水般的退去，他聽見了來自自己的呻吟聲，他強烈的感覺到來自身後的侵犯正緊緊的嵌在他的身體裡，就抵在他最敏感的那個地方來回的輾轉擠壓，Gerry的其中一隻手下意識的搭上了塞壬揉捏著他臀肉的手，另一手則顫抖著扶在牆面上卻撐不住自己，他整個人都被打開到了極限，他聽見了自己繃緊慾望的哭叫聲。

聽到了人類帶著哭聲的呻吟讓塞壬的慾望又更加的洶湧澎湃，他鬆開了嵌在Gerry頸子上幾乎能留下痕跡的那些手指，改為與另一手一起抓住了人類那兩瓣彈性十足的臀肉，Keller用額頭抵在Gerry的頸背之上，咆哮著加大了漲大的慾望進出對方身體的速度與力量，抽出的時候閃著液體水光的柱身退到只剩頭部被含著，插入的時候角度刁鑽的摩擦輾壓被慾望燃燒的那一處，塞壬滿意的聽到了來自人類的顫慄哭喊，那雙大手將他完全不留餘地的打開壓緊，Gerry覺得自己的心臟像要燃燒起來似的，全身的血液都沸騰起來往他的腰部以下聚集，大腦裡的白噪音漸漸地騰起將他壟罩，讓他胡亂的哭喊著……

熱燙的精液一股股的拍打在被好好操開的腸道深處，Gerry低咽著沒能忍住自己幾乎同時達到高潮的瞬間，乳白色的液體弄髒了貼著壁紙的牆面，慾望正在漸漸地平息下來，緊貼在身後的屬於另一個男性的身體在發洩過後，帶著一種緩慢的柔軟黏糊的貼著Gerry摩蹭，沒有完全軟下的柱身一不注意就滑出了潮濕溫暖的後穴，原本被堵在腸道中的液體爭先恐後的從來不及收縮的穴口裡流出，察覺到流到腿上的是什麼的Gerry低哼一聲，惱羞成怒的向後撞開因為成功發洩過慾望而鬆懈下來的塞壬，Keller眨了眨眼睛對上了人類因為怒氣而漲紅的臉與變的晶亮的藍綠色雙瞳，下一瞬他就被揮到臉上的拳頭給揍了出去。

「你這個混帳！」Gerry的拳頭可是毫不保留的撞上了Keller的下巴，雖然人類的力氣並不能真正的傷害到非人類的Keller，但是沒有心理準備的塞壬仍然被揍倒在地上，塞壬堅固又巨大的雙翅在Keller跌倒前瞬間張開彷彿是雙手般的避免Keller摔在地上，幸好這間套房的地板鋪著厚實的地毯不致於能讓強壯的塞壬受傷，Keller低吼了一聲原本騰起的怒火卻在人類撲到他面前的時候愣住了，Gerry整個人跨坐在塞壬肌肉健壯的小腹之上，雙手更是幾乎都使上了勁的掐在Keller的頸子上，即便是如此生氣的時刻，這個男性人類的全身上下依然充滿塞壬無法抵抗的氣息，五感比人類發達又完全忠於自身欲望的塞壬根本無法抵抗來自人類身上帶著火焰的誘惑。

Keller的嘴角噙著被人類那一拳揍出來的血絲，嘴裡低喃著Gerry聽不懂的語言，那雙奶白色的大手順著人類強健的大腿肌來回撫摸，Gerry眉頭一皺兩手使上了更大的勁，「不准亂動！不然我會折斷你的脖子！」如果塞壬會聽話就不叫塞壬了，那雙大手遊走在人類曬成小麥色的大腿皮膚上，彷彿帶著電流似的滑到哪Gerry就軟到哪，塞壬的精液不斷的從Gerry被撐開還未完全闔上的肛口流出，流淌到Keller的小腹上弄溼了那裡稀疏的淺色毛髮，Keller的那些手指圈住了Gerry坐在自己身上線條豐滿渾圓的臀部，他不在乎人類緊勒在他頸項上的那些手指，他自己的雙手就搭在人類鮮活的肉體上，Keller的手掌帶著能炙人的溫度，那些修長的手指順著臀肉的弧度往Gerry濕滑鬆軟的穴口前進。

塞壬的體液本身就具有某種催情的效果，Gerry的大腦再度被慾望燒成了一團糨糊，他難耐的扭動了幾下臀部，除了那些揉弄著他穴口的手指之外，他感受到了某個更加火熱的物體正抵著他還鬆軟的入口處摩蹭，Gerry低下頭對上了塞壬的雙眼，剛才的性事太過突然加上他又醉的有點誇張，以至於他沒能看清這個傳說中的塞壬的樣子，但現在…「老天…你到底幾歲…」Gerry鬆開了壓在對方脖子上的手指的同時，他整個人的怒火跟對抗意識都被這張看起來跟銳利眼神完全不搭的稚嫩面孔給打消的一乾二淨，那張臉看起來就像未成年似的，明明被強迫的人是他，但Gerry卻有種莫名地罪惡感，Keller不能完全明白人類表情上的含義，但他能感覺到這個強壯的人類不再排斥自己的碰觸，甚至是軟化了自己的態度。

Keller抽回了撐開對方穴口的手指，沾染了濕滑液體的手指們滑動到Gerry的腰側覆蓋在剛才留下的清晰指印上，另一手則扶著自己完全硬起來的莖身輕輕一推，那根抵在他穴口的硬物就這樣順勢的滑進Gerry的體內，熟悉的飽漲感再度將他撐到最開，Gerry難耐的呻吟出聲並且在粗大的頭部蹭過敏感的那一處時發出了哽咽的聲音，人類瞪大了藍綠色的雙眼惡狠狠的看著侵入者，但他始終無法對那張無辜又無害的臉孔生太大的氣，Gerry坐直身子將圈在自己腰上的手抓了下來壓在地上固定好，「我說過了不准亂動！」鼻子對鼻子眼睛對眼睛，Gerry已經無法分辨出來帶著誘惑的氣味是誰散發出來的，那根抵在他體內的肉柱在跳動著催促他，Gerry沙啞的呻吟了一下動了起來。

房間內的溫度一直都被壁爐烤的很溫暖，被慾火燒遍全身的Gerry不知道為什麼會想起外面幾乎能下雪的低溫這樣的事來，塞壬背後的雙翅就像巨大的煙灰色絨毯，這讓他想起了很久以前養過的一隻俄羅斯藍貓，雖然那隻貓只在他身邊待了幾個月…「唔嗯！」頂在他體內將他滿滿當當撐開的傢伙似乎不滿於他的神遊天外，於是在他緩慢騎乘的動作裡發了狠的往上一頂，Gerry悶哼一聲被狠狠輾過敏感處的酥麻快感讓他腰際一軟，整個人都趴在了這個年輕雄性塞壬的胸前，接著他眼前一花視線上下顛倒了起來，一直到剛才為止都乖乖聽話的塞壬反被動為主動，撲騰著巨大的翅膀硬是將兩人的上下位置做了調換，埋在Gerry體內的陰莖因為位置的調換而更深入了幾分，引起兩人不同程度的呻吟。

Gerry瞪大了眼睛「混蛋誰准你…唔啊！」他的咒罵跟抗議都被對方狠狠撞進身體裡的動作消了音，人類的雙手手腕被對方的單手牢牢釘在臉側的地上，兩條長腿被大大的打開到極限，與Keller那張白淨稚氣的臉孔完全不搭的是強壯的體格跟非人的力量，他只是單手就能把像Gerry這種算得上高大健壯的男人給壓著動彈不得，Keller不太會說人類的語言，那些抓到他的人們不覺得一個不是人的妖怪能學的會人類的語言，人們瞧不起塞壬的智商，Keller眯起了閃著金屬色光芒的棕眸，嬌嫩彷彿花瓣般柔軟的嘴兩片唇瓣之間一閃而逝的舌尖都蘊含著只存在於傳說裡的蠱惑人心，Gerry啞口無言完全不知道如何反抗這種非人的力量與不同於女性的魅惑。

Keller的另一手掐住了Gerry的一邊膝窩將那條腿舉起壓在胸前，這種姿勢讓對方無法反抗而且進出的時候能一目了然，Keller將自己些許抽離緊緊吮住他肉莖已經被完全操熟的軟穴之後再狠狠的撞回去，碩大的肉莖滑到深處蹭過會讓人打從骨子裡酥軟的那一點時，極大程度的刺激了根本經不起刺激的人類，這種能讓人徹底失控的強烈快感讓Gerry激烈的呻吟跟掙扎了起來，但人類的掙扎在塞壬的面前與幼童沒有什麼兩樣，Keller俯下上身吻住了人類胡亂罵著髒話跟呻吟的嘴，原本用來壓制人類雙手的那隻蒼白的大手往下，移動到人類打著顫的另一邊膝後將兩條腿都架在了臂彎裡，Gerry被嘴上柔軟的索吻還有來自體內強烈的衝撞給弄暈了理智，他下意識的回應了這樣的蠱惑。

整個人像浸在舒適的暖水裡，又像困在狂風巨浪的大海裡被丟上拋下即將滅頂的受害者，Gerry只能攀附他手邊唯一能抓住的浮木，他的雙臂沿著塞壬光滑汗濕的肩膀往上滑動緊緊勾住對方的肩背，載浮載沉的意識著身體內部的慾望正在燃燒著，他把臉埋進了對方高熱的頸邊，人類的喘息伴隨著慾望的電流沖刷在泛著白光的意識邊緣…當Gerry回過神來時，他整個人都被牢牢的抱坐M在藏起雙翅的Keller的身上顫抖著達到了高潮，而填滿他後穴的那根不屬於人類的性器，正在顫慄抽搐著吐出慾望橫流的汁液，他喘的像要斷氣一樣為了在他耳邊輕聲的低語，Gerry沒有推開面前的塞壬，他的雙臂交叉著環在對方比他還寬闊的肩上，他全身的重量都交給了對方支撐。

「Keller，如果你想，你可以這麼叫我。」慾望被好好地發洩出來後Keller低沉的聲音帶著點異國情調平靜的貼在Gerry耳邊響起，「你這個混蛋…」Gerry的咒罵聲帶著黏糊的柔軟，從他略微收緊手臂的姿態來看還帶著點撒嬌的意味，「在上床前應該要先問對方的名字跟意願，這是禮貌。」聽到這樣的抱怨讓Keller笑了出來，「親愛的，我可是人類的慾望創造出來的，我當然知道你的名字跟意願。」來不及驚訝跟反駁的人類就被塞壬用吻堵住了嘴，不管任何性別的每個塞壬都是最佳的獵人，用美貌用聲音用力量用慾望去征服他看上的獵物，至死方休。

單篇-完


End file.
